Sour Notes
by Qili-Feng
Summary: Prussia's disappearance has been causing trouble for Austria; where is he? Is Prussia ever coming to Austria?


Austria's fingers swept over the keys of his piano, but didn't place any pressure on them. He couldn't think of anything to play, and that was a first for him.

Silent moments in his music room became minutes, and the minutes began to blend together into a half an hour of silence. Why couldn't he play?

Austria sighed, and looked at his hands; they were delicate, soft and pale, as if he had never played piano a day of his life. He scowled at these strange hands, and slammed them onto the keys, not wanting to look at them.

A cascade of sour notes blared out of the piano, but where quickly silenced as he lifted his hands from the keys. _I_ _**can**__ play. All I have to do is press the keys… and a song will form from the notes._ Austria's thoughts seemed more like a prayer than a statement.

His hands slipped from the keys and onto his lap, and he made no move to place them back in the proper playing position. What was holding him back? Music was a gift, and something was keeping Austria from giving that gift to the world… but what was it?

"Austria?"

A woman's voice called quietly from the door behind him. Austria knew it was Hungary, but he didn't say anything. What could he say to her?

"Is something wrong?"

She walked slowly towards Austria; her steps echoing off of the walls, and making the room seem so much emptier… and lonelier. She stopped when she was only a few steps away from him, close enough to reach out, and to touch him; she wanted to give him some sort of comfort, but she knew that she wasn't the one he wanted.

Austria closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. He let his shoulders sag, and his eyebrows to furrow together as he brought his hand up to his face. Everything was wrong with this picture… but at the same time, nothing seemed to have changed.

"I'm… so tired, Hungary."

Even though Austria had his back to her, Hungary nodded, reaching out her hand to comfort the broken man, but she couldn't touch him; she didn't know this man. Austria was condescending, and formal, and he was never at a loss for words.

Who was this man?

"Austria. Why so down in the dumps?"

A voice taunted from the doorway; Hungary turned to glare at Prussia, who was leaning against the doorframe smirking. She was in her right mind to yell at him, or pick something up and throw it at him, but her hands merely shook. This was man who was taking Austria away from her.

Austria turned to give Prussia a tired look, and Prussia blinked in surprise. His expression smoothed, and there was no hint of cruelty in his eyes. Prussia actually looked _worried_.

Hungary looked at Prussia desperately, willing him to go away, and leave Austria's heart in his place, but Prussia began to enter the room. His knee-high boots clicked on the smooth tiled floor, and his coat swished softly as his arms swung loosely at his sides.

_Go away._ Hungary thought, taking a deep breath and holding it as he ignored her mental plea. Prussia's eyes held many emotions, all of them raw and heartfelt, _but it wasn't good enough for Austria._ Hungary stepped in front of Austria, blocking Prussia's path to the empty shell of a man.

Prussia stopped midstride, and cocked his head to the side as he looked at Hungary. Her hands were balled into fists, ready to hit Prussia if he came closer.

"You did this." Her voice shook as she spoke, watching Prussia's expression become guarded.

Austria merely looked up at Hungary, not bothering to defend himself.

"You broke him." She cried, her voice tearing through the quiet room and echoing around the inhabitants. Prussia began to glare at Hungary, and he stomped his foot down to give himself a wider, more intimidating stance. It didn't matter to Hungary, and she continued to accuse Prussia.

"You left, Prussia! Just when we thought we could trust you, you left!"

Prussia rolled his eyes and laughed; his laugh was low, but fearless, the same laugh that Austria had longed to hear for months. Without thinking, Austria covered his heart with his hand, trying to stop the pain that seemed to resonate from his chest.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was taken over by Russia!"

Austria cringed at the mention of the ordeal. He couldn't do anything about it back then, and it felt even worse to be reminded of it now. Austria closed his eyes, and struggled to breath with the pressure in his chest. What was this feeling?

"Oh, so that's your excuse?" Hungary put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You could've gotten away from him earlier."

"Earlier?" Prussia asked, suddenly confused. Austria looked up, still gasping for breath, he had begun to sweat.

"Yes! That's why you're here now, isn't it? You got away?"

Prussia looked to the wall, then to the floor, avoiding the question. Hungary's eyes widened in fear as she asked Prussia once more.

"Didn't you?"

Prussia merely shrugged, and looked at her wearily. She began to notice how he looked almost as tired as Austria, his albino hair was ruffled and unkempt, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, if you call not being a country anymore 'getting away', then yes."

Austria's breath caught in his throat, and he jumped up at the statement. Prussia looked at him in alarm, as if he was afraid of what Austria would say. Hungary didn't even cast a glance over her shoulder; she was too surprised at the news.

"You… you're not a country anymore?"

Austria's tightened the grip he had on the fabric over his heart; his heart felt as if it were going to break into a million pieces, shattering into nothing but dust and despair as Prussia nodded.

"It sucks, definitely, but he didn't kill me. He said I could do whatever I wanted, just as long as I stayed out of his way."

Hungary blinked slowly, letting the information sink in. Austria walked around Hungary, and took a few steps toward Prussia.

"So, what you mean…" Austria started, his fist closed tight over his heart. Prussia watched him carefully.

"You mean you came back? You're going to stay?"

Prussia smiled, and brushed a lock of Austria's hair from his eyes. It was a gesture that gave Austria a rush of heat, and his heart raced in his chest.

"Of course. Where else would I go?"

At this, Austria fell forward into Prussia's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Prussia was a bit taken back by the outburst, but soon recovered as he held Austria close, standing cheek to cheek with him. Austria had missed him so much… was this why he couldn't play his piano?

Prussia pulled Austria back, and wiped the tears from the beautifully sad mans eyes. A smile came to Austria's lips and twinkled in his eyes as he looked at Prussia. A wave of emotions crashed down on Prussia, and he cupped Austria's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumb.

"Who else would I want to be with?"

Austria smiled as Prussia kissed his cheeks. They held each other a bit longer; Prussia inhaled the familiar smell of the Austrians clothing, clean and flowery. Austria gripped the Prussians shoulders, remembering the rough feeling of his worn-out coat.

Hungary inhaled deeply, and crossed her arms across her chest, frustrated with the two men.

"That's it?" She said flatly, causing Austria to turn around and give her a strange look along with Prussia. Hungary threw her hands in the air shook her head.

"Where's the romance? You two are so dull."

Austria raised his eyebrows at the unusually upset woman, and Prussia laughed, grabbing Austria's waist and pulling their bodies close together. Austria gasped in surprise, and began to blush a deep scarlet.

"Excuse me? The Awesome Prussia is not dull."

He said as he tilted Austria's head back and kissed him; Austria's heart slammed in his chest, and he was afraid Hungary could hear it as he allowed Prussia to explore his mouth. Austria gripped Prussia's back and tilted his head back as Prussia began to kiss down his neck.

"Hey!" Hungary yelled as she shielded her eyes with her arms, blushing at the sight.

Prussia ignored her and pushed Austria's legs apart, ramming his hips against Austria's over and over until Austria cried out.

Something pulled the two of them apart, and Austria crumpled to the floor, panting. Prussia glared at Hungary, who had pulled him off of Austria.

"What was that for? You said to be more romantic."

He said, straightening his jacket and raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head.

"I said be more romantic, not have sex with him in front of me."

Austria laughed shakily, and tried to stand, but his legs folded and sent him crumbling to the ground again. Prussia chuckled, and extended his hand to the fallen Austrian, and their hands clasped strongly. Austria rose to his feet, but quickly turned away from Prussia, and walked back to his piano, sitting down with a smile on his face.

"Austria?" Prussia smiled as he asked, moving over to stand behind Austria as he began to play the piano.

The sweet sound of the notes filled the hall, and everyone inside. Each note began to flow after another easily for Austria who closed his eyes and allowed the music to weave itself together, note by note.

Prussia placed a hand on Austria's shoulder and smiled. Austria looked back with him, not missing a note; his eyes glimmered with joy behind his glasses as he looked at Prussia.

"I'm glad you got over those sour notes."


End file.
